Unrequired Love
by lj1207
Summary: ...Just read... there's a lot of twists and turns...
1. Marriage

**Marriage**

"Mum, what if she's ugly?" asked Draco, walking towards his mother Narcissa.

"She is definitely not ugly," she answered calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Then who is she?" he asked.

"You'll meet her in a few minutes," she replied.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Walking towards the door, Narcissa looks out of the window to see who it was; Draco's fiancé had just arrived.

"Draco, go up stairs I'll call you down when we're ready," said Narcissa.

*5 minutes later*

"Draco, come down here she is ready to meet you," yelled Narcissa from the bottom of the stairwell.

Walking down from the stairs into the living room, Draco spots the girl. She wore a green and black scarf over her face, so he couldn't tell who it was. Kneeling in front of her, Draco took off the scarves. He gasps, it was Hermione Grangervitch.

"Please explain to me why she is here!" he yelled standing up and walking away from her.

"She is here because her position acquires a male escort for an amount of time before going on her own," said a male who stood near Narcissa.

"I see so I'm a tool in your political masquerade," stated Draco.

"No," began Hermione seductively as she walked toward him, " you are just a benefactor that I want to try out," lightly touching his chest with her fingertips.

"Plus," she adds keeping her seductive tone, "Professor McGonagall wants our houses to get along so we're not entirely lying about our marriage. We'll also be changing houses and we must choose two other people to come with us."

"Wait so we'll be married at Hogwarts before we're married in real life?" he asked calmly.

"Yes Draco," she moaned quietly into his ear.

"Hermione Atilina Dorianna Grangervitch, RESTRAIN yourself!" yelled the male.

"You don't control me Thaden," snapped Hermione, turning toward the male.  
>"In this situation, I do," answered Thaden in a serious tone.<p>

Taking her seat on the couch, she picked up her scarves and tied them around her neck; Draco followed suit and sat next to her.

"I need to speak to Hermione alone," stated Draco.

With that said, Narcissa and Thaden went into the kitchen.

"Now that they're gone...what's going on with you? Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Hell no, I did that because I wanted to piss him off," said Hermione in reply.

"Why?"  
>"Because he's my oldest brother and he practically volunteered for this position."<br>"You still hate me right?"  
>"Oh yes, it would be miracle to change that, but it's not a full hate its more 89.9% hate," joked Hermione.<p>

"What's that smell?" asked Draco, ending the laughter.

"Well I may have not been drink but I have been smoking," admitted Hermione, shrugging her shoulders, "I needed to mellow out."

He nodded in agreement then went to go get his mother and Thaden. As they walked into the room, Narcissa had a worried look on her face while Thaden snickered at the sight of his sister.

"So Mr. Malfoy, will you marry Hermione?" asked Thaden, when he finally sat down.

"Yes, I will," answered Draco in a serious tone.

"Details will be sent to you Mrs. Malfoy; as for you, Draco, you'll be coming with us back to the Grangervitch Manor," concluded Thaden, getting up from his seat.

Before following Thaden, Draco bid his mother farewell. There were only 2 days left before they went back to Hogwarts and being Head Boy was just one of the obstacles he was also gonna be a married man, twice.


	2. A Family Thing

A Family Thing

When they finally reached the manor, Thaden broke the silence.

"You'll be staying in Hermione's room," he stated, getting Draco's immediate attention.

Entering the manor, Draco and Hermione begin to walk towards her room while on the way he started to notice that this manor was huge.

"How big is your room?" asked Draco to Hermione.

"Probably the size of your kitchen, living room, and foyer put together," she replied in a nonchalant tone.

As they entered her room, Draco saw that her walls were flushed with murals, self-portraits and photos. Her room felt regal and semi fancy to a point where it was flushed with Elizabethan Renaissance. She took off her scarves and shoes then threw them up into the air and they drifted towards what seemed to be a closet.

"Anyways, I'm getting sick of your presence in my home now leave," stated Hermione walking away from Draco towards her balcony.

Without hesitation, Draco apparated to a bar on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, his friends and cousins were there to greet him.

"Drake where've ya been lad?" asked one his friends in his rough Irish accent.

"Aye Drake where were ya for the past 3 bloody hours?" asked another person in her rough Irish accent.

"Oi relax Kenneth ...Kerii, I was taking care of some business at home and couldn't bloody leave," answered Draco.

"Did it involve other family members Draco?" asked another female crossing her arms as she walked toward him.

"No Pansilina," snapped Draco.

"Alright it's good that you're here," stated Pansy hugging Draco.

"Jeez cuz, you scared the living crap out of me," laughed Draco hugging her back.

"I know, I love doing that," she replied, a huge smile sweeping her whole face.

"C'mon gent's and ladies let have ourselves a drink," said Draco friend, bowing slightly to Pansy and the other girl.

The small group laughed and drank for hours it seemed but had only been 40 minutes. Soon they all left, except for Draco his last shot still in his hand. He knew he had to sleep in her bed, he knew he had to marry her but it still made him sick to the stomach no matter how many drinks he had to drown out the thoughts. When he apparated back to her room, she was already asleep. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he slipped under the covers on the far end of the king sized bed.

*Morning the next day*

When the morning came, Draco found that he was alone in the huge bed in the same area he fell asleep in. To his surprise, Hermione was nowhere to be found in the room. Taking this opportunity, he slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to find that she was soaking in a tub full of bubbles and candles surrounding it.

"What is it that you are staring at?" she asked slyly opening her blue eyes and looking at him with a pissed of f expression on her face.

"Nothing I just got in here, I thought you were gone," he answered as he walked over to the sink and began to brush his teeth.

"We'll you'll be meeting my family at brunch," stated Hermione as she got out of the tub a big towel wrapped itself around her body.

Since there was another sink, she went to it and dried her neck then took out the tight bun that she had her hair in. Draco paid no attention to her and began to gel his hair back. Hermione brushed her hair back, put it into a ponytail then put a clip to make it look like a high ponytail; Draco was already gone.

"Don't be such a wimp-"

"What?" asked Draco; while he buttoned his dark blue vest.

"Why so dressy?"

"My mum and I dress like this for any time of the day during meals or out of the house," he answered facing towards the mirror.

"Well I'm surprised you chose blue-"

"My cousin Diallma Snape, Severus' youngest daughter and Pansy's little sister, died during the war we had her funeral three days ago, she was a Ravenclaw," answered Draco in a remorseful tone.

Silence entered the room soon after; Hermione wore the same colors to honor Diallma's death; he respected her generosity. They left the room in silence and headed towards the sun-room. Draco's mother was there as well as his fraternal twin sister; he sister ran to him and for the first time Hermione saw a real smile on Draco's face.

"Thank you for joining us Draco, Daniela, and Narcissa," said a man at the opposite end of the table.

Draco bowed to the man who spoke, then took his seat; his mother and sister did the same. There were 11 people sat at the table, they spoke lively with one another as well as with the Malfoys.

"So Narcissa did you receive the information sent about the wedding?" asked a woman who sat near Narcissa.

"Yes Serena I did thank you," answered Narcissa.

"Good very good, I can't wait to discuss them with you," stated Serena excitedly.

The two women talked for the rest of the time as if they were old friends rekindling all of their past that they had together even though they just met. Daniela spoke to a young man that sat right next to her; it was one of Hermione's older brothers but one of the youngest brothers. Draco just sat back and looked at it all, it amazed him at how peaceful they easy they all seemed to be with each other.

"Mind-bending isn't it," said Hermione taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes it is, I don't think my mum will want to ever leave this place since she met your mum," replied Draco with a smirk.

She nodded in agreement and continued to eat her food; Draco did the same. For the rest of the day, Draco and Hermione stayed away from each other while their families intertwined.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Getting to Know You**

*Breakfast in the kitchen with Daniela, Hermione, her younger brother (Nathaniel 16 and 6th year), and Draco.*

"So Daniela," began Nathaniel, ending the silence, "You look younger than Draco, how are you two twins?"

"Let me answer Draco," answering Draco's angered face.

"Well Nathaniel," began Daniela, "My birth was differed, I was weak and wasn't ready to come out when my brother was. So my mother had no contractions until a week after my brother's birth; he was born on Dec 30, I on the other hand was born on Jan 6 and couldn't leave the hospital until a month later. They had to make sure I wasn't sick or had any missing or additional parts growing or not growing," her face serious to a point where it was sad.

Hermione slapped the back of her brother's head then went over to Daniela and held her close, then they apparated to somewhere else. Hermione then reappears, anger filling her face, taking her brother's ear she drags him out into the yard; Draco follows.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL YOU MANGY TWAT!" yelled Hermione slapping him.

"What did I do?" he asked calmly in remorse.

"You asked a personal question which brought the poor girl to tears! YOU HAVE NO SENSE!" yelled Hermione, grabbing him by the shirt she started to punch him.

"STOP!" screamed Draco over the wails of pain and the grunts of anger as he pulled her away from her brother.

"Why?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Because even though it brought up bad and sad thoughts; he has the right to know the truth. Don't get me wrong, I agree you should hit him but there's no need. My sister is strong…this story use to tear her apart but now she tells it without crying, she knows what happened to her. That's why we're so different in appearance and thoughts, her struggles made her stronger," concluded Draco holding on to her arms to get her attention.

Sighing in anger she walks away and apparates to where she put Daniela. Draco helps Nathaniel up and walks with him to the nurses so he could be patched up.

"What had happened, Nataniel?" asked one of the nurse's in a rough Russian.

"Miss G hit me because I said something stupid," admitted Nathaniel.

"UGH," said the nurse slapping his head and walking away to get some medical supplies.

"Seems you're getting hit a lot today," joked Draco, patting his back softly.

The nurse soon came back and patched his cut up then took his shirt and gave him another one so the other could be cleaned. Draco and Nathaniel then went to the sewing room, where they found Hermione laughing and pin together the parts of dresses on to Daniela. She wore a cream colored renaissance dress that had a French corset as the center piece of the dress.

"Whoa never knew you sewed Hermione," stated Draco as he walked into the room.

"Yes and I didn't know you liked Photography," added Hermione slyly.

"What else did my sister tell you," laughed Draco.

"Not much," Hermione lied.

"Hmph, anyways what's the dress for?"

"It's her coronation dress well at least the beginning of it," added Daniela.

"I think it should be yours," said Nathaniel under his breath.

"Why thank you Nathaniel," said Daniela getting of the stool and walking towards him.

"Rude," stated Hermione, she scowled and walked towards the far corner of the room rolling out another dress.

"This," pointing at the dress she pulled out, "is her dress."

It was just like Hermione's except for it was less puffy and it was simple on the bottom. Walked over to it, Daniela marveled in its beauty.

"C'mon lets go try our dresses on," stated Hermione, grabbing her hand and the dress.

Grunts and frustrated moans soon came from the bathroom; Draco and Nathaniel cast each other eyebrow looks. The girls then came out; their corsets were tight so cleavage was showing a lot.

"Wow," said Draco and Nathaniel together.

"You made these by hand?" he questioned.

"Yes I did, but we need to go so…," Hermione trialed off taking out her wand and immediately changing their clothes right in front of the boy's eyes.

Heading out to the carriages, Hermione and Daniela linked arms and started laughing & smiling together Draco and Nathaniel behind them smirking. Entering the carriage Hermione and Daniela went to another room while Draco and Nathaniel sat in front of the fire place.


	4. Getting To Know You part 2

**Getting to Know You-part 2**

*Hogwarts train, Head Boy& Girl Train Car*

"Don't look at me like that Malfoy," stated Hermione, looking out the window.

"How am I looking at you?" asked Draco, walking over to a chair that sat adjacent to hers.

"Like you want to ask me questions; so if you've got some out with'em boy," answered Hermione looking directly into his eyes intently.

"Well one question would be: Why work and make dresses when you have the world at your feet?" asked Draco.

"Because it's something to do and I love doing it. The money is separated as well: one account is for my future children and the rest is for my divorce. Started both when I was 13, however I've been making clothes for 11 years and the company was brought up when I was 13.5," admitted Hermione.

"So the account available for the children is open to them?" added Draco.

"No; if I have one daughter and the rest are sons I will split it amongst my boys, same for if I have all boys or girls," concluded Hermione, turning her head towards the window once more.

"So you and Daniela are close like me and my brother," began Hermione, starting a new conversation.

"Ya buts that's because of our bond, all twins have a special bond, fraternal or not," answered Draco.

"My older brothers have that bond, but Nathaniel and I are so similar we were made to be twins, says my Grandmother. But Nathaniel and I think we were just halves of the whole that we make; unlike others we are what each other would be like in opposing genders," added Hermione, her sentimental side taking flight.

"That's a different way to put it," breathe out Draco with a smile.

"Ya whatever," said Hermione, getting up from her seat she apparated to the roof of the train car.

"Hey hey," Draco said softly, putting an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"My Grandmother is dead," Hermione said coldly shrugging his embrace off of her shoulders.

"I didn't know that, did you expect me to know that?" asked Draco.

"NO I DIDN'T! But DO NOT act like the fucking victim because you're not," stated Hermione as the train came to a stop.

Looking at him with one last scowl, she walked away her Gryffindor uniform and cloak swaying around her. She jumped off the train and landed on her two feet in front of the whole group as well as Hagrid. He smiled at her but she didn't return the favor and walked towards the gate; she apparated inside once inside the gates walls.

*Dining Hall, after the sorting*

"Now that everyone is sorted into their houses, I have an announcement, "began Professor McGonagall, "There's has been a feud between the house of Gryffindor and the house of Slytherin for ages; this feud ends today. Heads please join me in front of the pedestal."

Draco and Hermione stood and the whole room went into an uproar of cheers and clapping. As Draco and Hermione took their places the room got louder but no smile came to either of their faces.

"Now," boomed Professor McGonagall, silencing the room, "choose the students."

"Ronald Weasely and Daniela Malfoy," said Hermione, the two joining her at the pedestal.

"Adrian Malfoy and Nathaniel Grangervitch," said Draco, the other two joining him at the pedestal.

"Draco repeat after me:

_I, Draco Augustus Malfoy, promise to lead and respect my fellow house mates as well as my co Head,_" stated Professor McGonagall, giving him a Slytherin ring. He repeated the statement and put the ring on to Hermione's finger.

"Hermione repeat after me:

_I, Hermione Atilina Dorimana Grangervitch, promise to lead and respect my fellow house mates as well as my co Head,_" stated Professor McGonagall, giving her a Gryffindor ring. She repeated the statement and put the ring on the Draco's finger.

"Since this marriage between these two houses has been forged the Head's will remain in the houses they have been married into for the whole school year as well as the people they have chosen. Now take your seat," voiced Professor McGonagall, putting her hands on Hermione and Draco's shoulders.

Feast had begun after they took their seats; Daniela hugged Hermione as they sat in their seats, Nathaniel did a man hug with Draco as they sat as well.

"Hermione what have you gotten me into?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"She's giving you an opportunity to build a calm and friendly relationship with another house. However I think this should have done years ago," answered Pansy Parkinson.

"Well then why are you so peachy Parkinson?" asked Ron calmly in response.

"Draco told me about this so I could get a heads up. He knew it wouldn't be an easy transition for a Gryffindor, such as you, Ronald Weasely. Daniela can make it anywhere in any house and Hermione was born with a strong bone adjacent from the older men in her family. She resembles her Grandmother's, may she rest in peace, essence as well as her features. I'm sorry Hermione, I know she meant the world to you," concluded Pansy, putting a hand to her heart & bowing slightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you Pansy," stated Hermione mimicking the bow.

"But Ronald don't fret about why you are here, no one has any agenda on you so relax," added Pansy.

"Fine, but I'm trying out for quidditch that's the best I can do at this school," joked Ron, getting a few laughs around the table.

"I here that," laughed Pansy patting Ron's shoulder.

"This is exactly the unity and respect I was hoping for with this experiment.10 points to Slytherin," boomed Professor McGonagall as she walked around the tables.

The whole table cheered & began to high-five Hermione, Pansy, & Ron. Hermione began to smile for the first time she had been here ever since the train incident.


	5. Gryffindor Welcome

**Gryffindor Welcome**

*Gryffindor Common Room. Sitting around the fireplace, Harry, Adrian, Nathaniel, Ginny, Neville, Matheus, and Draco sit across from each other*

"So Draco, Harry and I have agreed to give you a chance," began Matheus.

"And you've changed a lot so it won't be hard getting around Gryffindor," added Harry.

"So to welcome you we want you to be a part of our quidditch team and you don't have to try out," concluded Ginny handing him a uniform.

"Whoa whoa, what about Nathaniel and me?" asked Adrian.

"Well we don't know you two," added Neville.

"Like you know Matheus," snapped Adrian.

"Adrian Dominique Malfoy relax, mate," stated Draco putting a hand on Adrian's neck.

"You, Adrian Malfoy, must earn it," said a voice.

"Bianca, what a surprise," replied Adrian with a smirk.

The girl came down from the stairs of the girl dormitory. Walking towards Adrian she slapped him, and then grabbed his shirt.

"YOU need to learn to respect people," added Bianca, slapping the other side of his face.

"Alright who are you?" Draco asked, standing up from his seat.

"My girlfriend," answered Adrian with a smirk.

"Soon to be ex if you don't shape up…. You didn't write to me for four months!" yelled Bianca.

"Cuz, what are you doing?" asked Nathaniel.

"You're right Nathaniel," said Bianca calmly getting off of Adrian's lap.

"Alright then, Adrian do you block?" asked Ginny after she shook her head.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good you're on the team; what about you Nathaniel, do you play?" asked Ginny looking towards Nathaniel.

"Ya I play," he answered hesitantly.

"Alright, problem solved," said Ginny walk back to the girl dormitory.

"Wait Bianca, do you even belong to this house?"questioned Harry.

"Nope see ya," said Bianca, before she apparated away.

*Gryffindor table breakfast*

"Hello Draco," said a voice that came from behind Draco.

"Hi-," said Draco stopping as he saw who it was.

"Your hair looks great today," she added, putting her hand through his loose wavy blonde hair.

"Thanks Lavender," stated Draco.

"You're welcome," replied Lavender in a seductive tone.

"You can go now Browns," said Pansy tapping Lavender's shoulder and looking at her in disgust.

"Yes Brownie please leave your ugliness is filling the whole room," added Bianca.

"Just leave bitch," concludes Daniela.

As Lavender begins to cry, she runs to the corridor yelling at people to move. Draco and the three girls watched her with huge smiles on their faces, trying hard not to laugh hysterically about how she flailed in front of Professor Snape and pushed the short first years out of the way.

"Wow girls thanks, 10 points to Slytherin," stated Draco in gratitude.

"Yes Bianca is known to be the best at threatening people," says Adrian, grabbing Bianca's waist to have her sit on his lap, "but Daniela took it home."

Every 5th, 6th, and 7th year at Slytherin and Gryffindor applauded the girls. They laughed and bowed at the applause, Draco laughed along with them as well as many others.

"Well well, I walk in and all I hear is laughter, what happened?" laughed Hermione walking to her group of friends with Ron behind her.

"My cousin, sister, and your cousin just got Lavender Brown to stand down on her sexual advances," answered Draco.

Hermione burst into laughter and had to sit down to hold her balance. Ron joined Pansy and Daniela on the opposite side of the Gryffindor Table, to eat their breakfast.

"Draco can I talk to you for a minute," said Hermione to Draco walking outside to the courtyard.

"Sure Hermione," he answered, walking to the courtyard after her.

"I'm sorry about the victim calling thing last night, I was upset-,"

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I understand and yes I should've known better," interrupted Draco putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now I know you are never last to your classes so..." he trailed off grabbing her hand and apparating them to their first class: Potions.

Hermione slightly laughed and then walked in grabbing a seat in the back, Draco walked in 5mins later to show that they didn't get there at the same time or together.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," stated Snape as his back was to the class.

"Now get up: boys left ...girls right," ordered Snape.

Suddenly the room was filled with rustling, chair scooting and feet patters on the floor. Snape then pulled out his wand and began to engrave two names on each desk.

"Girls first," said Snape.

All the girls found their seats and sat in them.

"Now girls call out the name that is on the desk you are sitting at; lets star in the front," added Snape.

Some of the names called were from: Luna~ Harry, Bianca~ Adrian, Daniela~ Nathaniel, Pansy~ Ronald, and Hermione~ Draco. All of those names that were listed sat in the back.

"What a coincident, the two smartest ones in the class put in a pair," added Draco in a whisper, Hermione elbowed his rib slightly as a response.


	6. Same Routine

**Same Routine**

*Defense against the Dark Arts Class next afternoon*

Hermione and a group of her friends walk into the door or of the DA class. Chalk was scribbling across a chalk board giving a note to everyone that they should not take their seats. Suddenly a man in black and red robes appears in front the front of the room.

"Bonjour students; my name is Professor Alabaster Jeremy Grangervitch McCredie and I am a former DA teacher from Dumstrang and Bellowood Academy. Today you all will be choosing your seats by using this spell: Indio Encarccera. Now I want each of you to clear your minds and spread out so that none of you bump into each other when speaking the curse," stated Professor McCredie, whispers spread throughout the room when he said the name Grangervitch.

"Wait I have a question Professor," stated Bianca, "Where did this curse originate from?"

"Bianca," whispered Hermione nudging her.

"Well Ms. Grangervitch, it originates from Italia but was majorly used in one gender Witchcraft Academies, but it was made from a man name Gregory Narvach first headmaster for Bellowood Academy," answered Professor McCredie.

"Since you took such an interest Bianca, you are first then Ronald and so forth," said Professor McCredie sarcastically.

As she spoke the incantation, her body began to float over to a seat in the back. While when Ron spoke the incantation, it forced him into another seat in the back. The process continued for ten more minutes each person moving faster than the last. However it seemed the same people sat together that sat together in the Potions class. After everyone was put into their seats, Professor gave them their class/homework assignment to come up with their own defense spells, but they had to do it with their partner: one spell one pair he said, making the class laugh at how it rhymed.

"So I have an idea for our spell but I don't want to try it on a dummy doll, Professor," stated Hermione to Professor McCredie.

"Well why'd you think I put everyone in pairs? So try it on Draco. Draco would like to do a demonstration of the spell in class after its perfected?" asked Professor McCredie to Draco.

"Sure Professor," answered Draco.

"Can we go outside then, it involves fire," stated Hermione.

"Yes, but some other pairs will be out with you as well so that its less crowded in here," answered Professor McCredie.

"Attention class, I will let 6 pairs of partners go outside if their spells have big impacts," began Professor McCredie, getting hand raising in seconds, "Alright, Luna and Neville, Draco and Hermione, Blaise and Harry, Alexia and Xander, Pansy and Ronald, and Gabrielle & Nickoli."

Heading outside to the small stone courtyard, Draco and Hermione took the middle. Standing at least 7 feet away from each other, they their battle stances wands out.

"Let's see what you've got Grangervitch," added Draco slyly.

"Gladly Malfoy, lasair sciath!" yelled Hermione, releasing a blue and orange flames from her wand surrounding Draco in a circle, the flames shot up into the sky.

Taking the flames off of him, she walks over to see how he is. When she looked at his face it was filled with shock, and his looked paler than normal.

"Hmph we have our spell," spoke Draco his voice getting higher and breaking.

"I'm sorry too much?" laughed Hermione helping him up.

"No its fine, I think it was great; how did you make it able to restrict my magic and weaken my strength?" asked Draco.

"A combination of old magic and a flame spell also fire is energy and each witch and wizard has it thus that's what restricted your magic, do u want to know how to produce the spell so we can both demonstrate it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Draco sternly.

Summoning up a practice dummy, Hermione took off her cloak to roll up her sleeves. The dummy then started to move towards Hermione, its feet making lots of noise on the stone ground. Putting up her hand she made an invisible barrier holding the dummy away from her.

"Doing this spell takes focus," stated Hermione as she pushed away the dummy, "and precision."

"So watch what I do as this thing tries to attack me head on with no wand," added Hermione.

Suddenly the dummy, that Hermione had pushed away, began to rush towards her. Speaking the spell, blue and orange flames shot out of her wand making a wall of fire in front of her, causing the dummy to launch itself half way across the courtyard.

"Now with a wand," breathed Hermione.

Once again the dummy engaged her but this time with a defensive spell. With the flick of her wrist and her speaking the words, the flames spiraled around the curse that was just thrown at her, defused it then hit the dummy in the gut.

"With no wand and weakened," concluded Hermione with a few breaths.

With another flick of her wrist she made the same circle around the dummy like how she did with Draco, however the flames were twisting around the dummy. When she took the curse off the dummy, the dummy was charred.

"Whoa all with one spell?" stated Draco, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes," added Hermione with a smirk.

After a few minutes of try the spell Draco could conjure it without looking at the person he was attacking. Together, they went to Professor McCredie and told that they were ready to demonstrate. Everyone was then called to go outside and see the demonstration. Once they finished, the whole class applauded, they got a high grades for the day and no homework for the rest of the week since they finished early. Then they were let go to go

*Head Common Room*

"So since we have the rest of the period off what are you gonna do?" asked Draco as sat on the couch.

"Nothing why?" questioned Hermione in return.

"Just wondering," added Draco, walking up to his room.

"Bastard," said Hermione under her breath.

"What?" he questioned turning around.

"I said BASTARD, Malfoy," replied Hermione, walking towards him.

"Fuck you bitch," he added stepping closer to her.

With that said Hermione slapped Draco then punched him in his gut. He staggered only a little bit but soon found his balance. Wiping his lip with his lip, he tore off his shirt and tie, and then beckoned her with his hands. Charging toward him her fist aimed for his face, but instead of making contact with his face he kissed her lips. She struggled to get free of it but he had already had his arm around her waist. Lifting her up with his one arm, he used the other one to spread her legs so they would straddle around his waist. Breaking the kiss Hermione slapped him once more.

"Let me go Malfoy!" scowled Hermione as she pushed against his chest.

"That would be less fun," added Draco with a smirk as he began to kiss her neck.

Biting his ear, she suppressed her moans. Walking up the stairs to his room, Draco kept his hold on Hermione and kept kissing her; she was kissing him back. Their tongues explored each other's mouths smoothly as they kissed. Sitting on the edge of his, bed he broke the kiss to take off her shirt and lacey black bra. Pulling her shirt open, Hermione shrugged it off to the ground; feeling up her back and bringing her close Draco unhooked her bra. Picking her up once more, Draco lays her on the bed and begins to kiss her body making her moan louder and louder as he went down. Moans filled the as Draco began to eat her out, her body felt on fire with every lick. When he finished, Draco kissed way back up and held her up so he could slide into her. As he began to thrust, she started to moan and grind with him. Reaching their climax, Hermione screams Draco's name in pleasure and kisses him one last time before melting into his arms.

"Ugh mmm that was amazing Draco," breathe Hermione as they lay in his bed together in close embrace under the burgundy and gold covers.

"I agree, love," added Draco, kissing her forehead.

"Wait so does this mean I'm not a bitch anymore?" asked Hermione facing him.

"You never were a bitch Hermione…. Huh I just wanted you to charge at me," answered Draco, holding her waist closer to him as he smiled admiringly at her.

"Wait until 'THEY' find out," added Hermione, sliding her finger tips down his chest.


	7. Test a High Monarchy

**Test the High Monarchy**

"Hermione, love some people are downstairs and they look really important," stated Draco, as he kissed her forehead.

"WHAT," she whispered, bolting out of bed apparating to the bathroom.

Apparating back into the room she wore an off white gown that had pearls and jewels all over the corset. Her hair wash braided into a Mohawk and her make-up was subtle.

"Get dressed in this," said Hermione, tossing him an outfit that matched the gown she wore.

Apparating back to her own room, Hermione picked up her medallion and slipped it over her head. Walking back to Draco's room she finds him sitting on the edge of his bed dresses in the outfit that she tossed to him. Grabbing his wrist they calmly walked down the stairs together to join a room full of adults and Monarchy.

"Glad of you to join us Excellency, we didn't want to wake you," said a male bowing to Hermione.

"What is the urgency of your visit Monarch Landau," stated Hermione bowing in return letting go of Draco's hand; he mimicking her bow in respect.

"A fellow Monarch is missing, Alexia is missing," added another male.

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione the room shaking.

The whole room of people bowed on their at her feet their eyes to the ground, then one spoke up, "She has not been seen or heard from in three days, Excellency," sniffled a female.

"Why was I not told of this sooner? WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU BEEN SEARCHING FOR HER AFTER THE SECOND DAY?" she questioned anger at full amplitude in her voice.

"We... ee th …ought she was avoiding people," sniffled the same female.

"AVOIDING-," began Hermione as Draco put his hands on her shoulders, "I want all of the new generation of Monarchy to come here immediately," ordered Hermione, the room coming into rustles as the group left.

"Hermione you couldn't have predicted this, I didn't even know Alexia was Monarchy," stated Draco hugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for going totally psycho, it just unacceptable for the last generation to fail at protecting this generation," sighed Hermione

"But your dad is a part of that generation right?" questioned Draco.

"Yes, that why I'm even more unhappy about it," stated Hermione, sitting on the stairwell, Draco joining her on the same step.

"The Monarchy and you will find her," answered Draco holding her close and kissing her forehead.

Suddenly the room was filled with the old Monarchy and the new Monarchy and they were all clapping their hands. Hermione also noticed that Alexia was with them as well. Screaming at the group Hermione ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her. Grabbing her broom and wand she flew out an opened window apparating to somewhere else.

"She's gone; you know you people are sad she was really worried. I've never seen her so upset," stated Draco standing up to address the crowd.

"Draco, relax she performed well in this test and she won't be gone for long only two days," stated Monarch Landau, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she going?" asked Draco.

"To get her tattoo like this," said Alexia showing Draco her arm.

"WHAT! Why didn't she tell me?" asked Draco.

"Because it's sacred to all Monarchy and is different for all Monarchy. Hers will be anger because she left with anger in her heart; mine was content," answered Alexia.

"That anger is what drives this Monarchy to greatness, that is why we clapped for her, she showed it with grace," added Gabrielle.

"We can take you to her and show the history of the Monarchy," concluded Alexia.

"Sure," said Draco, "I only have one question before we go: How are we getting there?"

As Alexia and Gabrielle grabbed Draco's waist, they flew up towards the ceiling then apparated to somewhere entirely different. When they reached ground, Draco was gasping for air.

"What …the …hhhell kind of apparating is that?" asked Draco breathlessly.

"Its distance apparating," laughed Alexia, "We aren't even in London anymore, we're in …."

"How ...whoa-what?" questioned Draco again.

"It's where Monarchy makes their big decisions and where we get our tattoos. Hermione is the last to get hers because she is the High Monarchy," answered Gabrielle pushing him forward.

"What was that for?"

"You're not welcome here the other ghosts of the past Monarchy float through these halls," smiled Gabrielle viscously.

"Then why bring me here?" asked Draco.

"Because the last High Monarchy's fiancé came here they all do," added Alexia nudging Gabrielle.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

"Be nice to him," urged Alexia.

"Whatever," Gabrielle replied.

"Come on Draco she is this way," added Alexia taking Draco's arm.


End file.
